1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved sex aid and, more particularly, pertains to increasing stimulation during sex acts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sex aids of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, sex aids of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing sexual stimulation through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of sex aids of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. DES. 272,649 to Bloch discloses a the ornamental design for an exerciser for orifice muscles.
In this respect, the sex aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing stimulation during sex acts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sex aid which can be used for increasing stimulation during sex acts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of sex aids of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new and improved sex aid. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved sex aid and methods which have all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a new and improved sexual aid system for increasing stimulation during sex acts. The system includes a cylindrical shaft. The shaft has a length of between about 2xc2xd and 3xc2xd inches, preferably 3 inches. Further, the shaft has a first end and a second end and an intermediate cylindrical portion therebetween. The intermediate portion has a diameter of between about xe2x85x9c and ⅝ inches, preferably xc2xd inches.
A base is integrally formed at the first end of the shaft. The base has a first curved face adjacent the first end of the shaft. Additionally, the base has a diameter of between about 2xc2xd inches and 3xc2xd inches, but preferably 3 inches. The base also includes a flat second surface opposite the first surface wherein the second surface may also include a recess and a knob formed integrally therein.
A plurality of raised nubs are formed on the surface of the shaft and the first surface of the base include. Alternately, a conical head may be integrally formed at the second end of the shaft. The conical head has a diameter of between about xc2xc inches and 1xc2xe inches, preferably 1xc2xd inches. The head further includes a plurality of ridge-like protrusions formed thereon.
The system is fabricated of a generally lubricous glass-based material containing an appreciable amount of an oxide of boron to render it lubricious and resistant to heat, chemicals and electricity.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sex aid which has all the advantages of the prior art sex aids of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sex aid which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sex aid which is of a durable and reliable construction.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sex aid which may be readily sterilized for improved sanitation.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved sex aid which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a sex aid economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to increase stimulation during sex acts.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sexual aid comprising a cylindrical shaft. The shaft has a length with a first end and a second end. A base is integrally formed in the first end of the shaft. A conical head may be provided on the second end of the shaft. The shaft, base and/or conical head are fabricated of a generally lubricous glass-based material containing an appreciable amount of an oxide of boron. A recess and a knob may be formed into the based.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.